Happy B-day, Tom Hiddleston - How fans with a Tardis would celebrate
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: A story (I kept it anon-like, no mary sue, just random fun) about how fans would celebrate Tom's birthday with him. Or better the fans force him to, if they would have a Tardis (plus real Capaldi) and someone as clever as Sherlock... It's kind of crazy but fun. My first part is Tom travelling and finally sitting on Odin's throne. More one shots will follow. Ideas welcomed.


**Happy Birthday, Tom Hiddleston - How fans with a Tardis would celebrate it with him**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Damn, this is stupid… But somehow this is how the fangirls would celebrate his birthday with him in a not MarySue-way of telling._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

He had already felt it in his gut, that something would happen. A surprise party organized by a far away relative, but not… this. Fangirls.

It was not like he didn't like them. Since he officially became 'Loki', the God of Mischief, a charming, manipulative and seductive character, his life had changed. People hadstarted to call him -more like screaming - Loki! But it was nice, even now. Pride filled him as he thought about what he had accomplished since he stepped into the god's shoes. He would forever be grateful to Marvel for choosing him, giving him this amazing stepping stone in his career. But right now…

Tom Hiddleston was steamrolled.

He had left his apartment to join his family and friends to celebrate when a strange blue object he knew all too well from a British TV series blocked his way after stepping through his portal. It opened, revealing a room, which seemed to be bigger on the inside.

The sound of screaming fangirls reached him before his eyes could even make out the crowds inside the room. Some women stood right at the blue door, Cosplayers, he now knew. A Loki, in his shining armor made out of fiberglass, a Sherlock, the woman's hair perfectly styled with tons of products, a River Song, her wig messy and the clothes surely bought from the exactly same store the producers and designers bought it from.

Their arms reached out to him with big grins on their faces, pulling him inside the Tardis.

'This can't be true,' he thought as he gazed over the people showering him with confetti, screaming their "Happy Birthday, Tom" at the top of their lungs. Gone was the day in private.

"Welcome to the Tardis," two Doctor Who Cosplayers told him, the Tenth and the Eleventh, the actor knew. "It can travel anywhere in time and space."

"He would kind of know that," Sherlock mentioned next to them. "It might be a cliche but I am quite certain he would know about his country's TV series." The detective duplicate grabbed her scarf, only to throw it behind her shoulders.

Tom looked around the crowd, still amazed by what was happening to him. But nothing would knock a Hiddleston out of his stride so easily. "It's smaller on the outside," was his sassy remark.

A very young Clara Cosplayer next to him burst into laughter, which made him smile.

"Is there any place in the nine realms you would like to visit?" The Loki Cosplayer, her horns barely reaching the height of his forehead as her gaze tore into him, asked the actor. "You know what this is. Think about the limits of your pitiful life as a 'god'. There is so much more to see. Your present from us fans." Her grin resembled his in costume.

"You can travel anywhere you like," the Eleventh Doctor told him, "and still be home in time for tea."

Tom Hiddleston definitely hadn't been prepared for a day unlike this, but the opportunities made him smile. Hell, why not? They couldn't harm him, wouldn't dare to even tear a hair from his head… or maybe that might happen… but what really horrible could they do? He licked his lips, nodding and seeing the smile on the many faces growing wider. Why not?

"All the nine realms, you said?" Tom asked, turning to the Loki next to him. "Bring me to Asgard. I want to sit upon the real throne."

She smiled and looked to the Twelfth Doctor at the Tardis Council.

"Fucking Asgard, fuck, it will be!" The voice was so familiar. As Tom turned to look into the direction he saw the real Peter Capaldi cocking an eyebrow. "Do you think this was so unpredictable?" The man asked him.

"No, not really." The actor answered him, betraying himself with his shocked expression.

Capaldi pulled a couple of levers, all the while grinning widely and swearing in whispers until the Tardis started to shake, bringing them all to a different place, time, and reality. Surely a reality all the fangirls wished to be true.

A couple of Loki Cosplayers arranged themselves around the door, their eyes as wide as their smiles, showing that glint of pure delight. They beckoned Tom to come closer.

The actor couldn't hide his excitement as he walked towards them. The door opened, light as golden as the morning sun engulfed him as he stepped through.

Asgard. It was like on the set, only without all the green and blue screen. Glowing unnaturally and gloriously.

Tom Hiddleston walked carefully, again licking his lips as he took sight of the throne, begging him to sit upon. 'With these horns and the spear, in this throne, in this room, you've got your shot.' He remembered himself saying.

A golden object appeared next to him. One of the Cosplayers offering her helmet. "I know it's not the real one, but it might fit."

Tom grinned at the woman as he took it by the horns, pushing it onto his heads, hearing a slight crack.

"It's alright," the woman said. "It's an honor to have you put it on, whatever might happen to it." The dark twinkle in her eyes should have scared him, but it didn't.

"Now, go on. Claim your birthright!" Another Loki in leisure Asgardian dress told him.

He couldn't hold back his wide smile as he put the helmet on, breathing in deeply. The Cosplay version wasn't as uncomfortable as his real one. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it would suit him nonetheless.

Carefully his long legs strode towards the steps leading up to the throne. Okay, this was definitely a birthday he didn't see coming, but damn, this was fun.

The fangirls' eyes started to glisten with tears of delight as they watched him approaching the throne. This was their moment. Some of them, well, almost all of them, pulling out their phones and taking pictures and videos to record.

"Ehehe," he began to laugh as he sat upon the throne. "Let's hope Odin doesn't find out about this," he joked. "I feel like a King right now," he beamed. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to think of a quote from Shakespeare," he paused.

All the fangirls looked at him, their drool almost dripping as he sat there, wide legged and with so much self-confidence… It were moments full of awe, until some of them, mostly Loki Cosplayers walked toward the throne cautiously. "Can we take pictures?" they asked.

"Of course!" he widely grinned. Tom motioned for them to accompany him on the throne. "Loki may not approve of this, but I will," he laughed. "He would want the throne all to himself."

"We are Loki, too" they said almost in unison as they sat on the armrests and scattered themselves around the throne.

"Oh my god… I can't believe it… I am sitting here, with the real Tom, on his throne, in this room, and he is having my helmet on his head." One woman said as she inhaled carefully,trying to calm her beating heart. "I will look so stupid… On a picture of Tom fucking Hiddleston's birthday!"

"I think you look beautiful, darling," Tom winked at the woman. "All right then, my amazing Lokis-should we say 'kneel' for the camera?"

"Kneel!" All of them screamed and laughed as the flashes started. It was a wonderful feeling all of them enjoyed. Even the casual Lokis in Stuttgart outfit were in the picture, enjoying whatever feelings they got from this. And one thing they knew for sure: Tom is amazing!

"Thank you! Thank you all so much for this wonderful opportunity! This has been the greatest birthday, by far!" Tom rose from the throne and got down on his knees to bow before his loyal and loving fans.

A fan in an Amy costume grinned at him. "Did you really think we would end this here?"

"We all have time to go to another place. Whatever you wish… Whichever fandom you adore, we can take you there, and you still be back in time for tea with your family. Name us another place. Come on, just indulge in whatever fantasy tells you." One of the Lokis told him, leading him to the Tardis by the hand.

"Why not visit the fandom of my buddy, Benedict, then?" Tom suggested. "I'm eager to know how Sherlock survived that fall!"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I know it's trashy… sorry! My stupid prolog._

_More chapters will follow tomorrow ^^ The story is far from finished yet, all ideas welcome! And whatever Cosplayer you want to have in here (although I will not mention a name, all is just anonymous stuff for fun) I will add ^^_

_Thx, crazyotaku13 from ffnet and mylifeisaweapon from tumblr for the beta._

_I already thought about making a gif collection with 'Happy Birthday' subtitle for Hiddles on tumblr, but then I realized:_

_Oh, my god, all the fans, how they would cheer all over the world!_

_And I realized I wanted to capture those 'Loki feels' in a story. I don't know if more people had this idea, but I thought it might be a funny thing. From the beginning I was against mentioning specific people or even myself (I hate Mary Sues) So I kept it as anonymous as possible, although I must say, I would definitely be one of the Cosplayers! XD (Since I am already a full armor Loki Cosplayer XD)_

_It took me around 4 hrs to come up with my strange ideas, but it was a lot of fun, researching party games and imagine how Tom would react to them if 'we forced' him to play them XD_

_Poor Tom…_

_If Hiddleston ever reads this and feels ashamed, I am truly sorry. This is just a fangirl making a strange story to celebrate with him. (He is some sort of indication for my own birthday, since he is 10 years and 10 days older than me. XD I often forget birthdays, but not those of my favorite fictional characters (if they have any), or newly, since Tom, also the actors.)_

_Oh, and sorry for my bad English._

_I am from Stuttgart (yep, I am the kneel speecher there, that crazy thing XDDD But damn, this opportunity! I loved my power! And it gets more every time I do it and the more my Cosplay grows! I will SOOOO do some advertisement for marvel again when the bluray comes out! *fierce need*)_

_One last thing: I hope Tom had a very delightful birthday with his family and friends, not being annoyed by fans (like me)._


End file.
